


Stories from Zenith: A Fire Emblem Collection

by Oricalle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem Heroes Setting, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential FEH Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: The Order Of Heroes houses the finest warriors from across the worlds.  Sometimes things get a little strange.A collection of one-shots set in Zenith.
Relationships: Gunnthrá/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Don't Eat The Reeds (Dimitri, Bernadetta)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to a new minific series I'm trying out! This is meant to be a repository for all my short Fire Emblem ideas that don't quite merit a full fic of their own!
> 
> These stories could run the gamut from silly to dramatic, but I'll do my best to warn of potentially sensitive subject matter at the start of each chapter. Things won't exceed a T rating.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bernadetta was beginning to get used to Castle Askr.

She got her own room, and it was even in a corner, so things were nice and quiet, except when her neighbor practiced axe training next to his wall. She’d met a very kind woman the other day who’d offered to show her around the nearby forest, who she proceeded to run away from at great speed when she transformed into a wolf. She’d even recently been reunited with Ferdinand, but she had also...been reunited with Ferdinand.

“Getting used to” was, perhaps, a strong way to put it, but she was making progress!

She’d even been lucky enough to find the castle gardens! Princess Sharena had graciously marked off a section of the soil for her as well, after Bernie had worked up the nerve to ask. She had spent the past few weeks getting her hands on a set of seeds from across Askr, and though she was anxious to see if she could get the flora of other worlds blooming here as well, this was a worthy starting goal.

As she stepped out of the castle and into the morning sun, a bucket full of seed packets at her side, Bernadetta looked over her burgeoning new kingdom of flowers.

Or, rather, she would have, had her eyes not become locked on a towering figure lurching through the soil.

“Wh-who’s there?” she shouted, raising the bucket as if it were a weapon, the bow slung across her back temporarily forgotten.

The hunched figure stood, even taller than she’d expected, and met her gaze with a one-eyed glare.

“Oh! Hello there, Bernadetta!”

As she had no prior experience with a cyclops, she assumed that it knowing her name only meant it was more dangerous, and took a quick step back. 

“S-s-stay back! Or I’ll throw this!” She shook the bucket for emphasis as the monster took two steps into view, revealing its terrifying, horrific, wait-actually-that’s-just-a-person visage.

“Peace, Bernadetta! It’s me!” 

She had thought that voice was familiar. 

“D-D-Dimitri?”

“Indeed.”

Bernadetta lowered the bucket as the “cyclops” finally closed the gap between them, revealing the muscular but very human form of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Or, rather, _a_ Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. The appearance of several of her classmates from years in the future was not the strangest thing Bernadetta had encountered during her time in Askr (the wolf woman still held that title), but it certainly ranked high on the list.

“Oh. Phew.” She finally exhaled. “You scared me!”

“I apologize.” Dimitri brought a finger up, pointing at his eyepatch. “I am aware that my features are...somewhat unsettling. I was merely visiting the gardens, I mean no harm.”

“Oh! I see, well, don’t let me get in your way!” As the Giant Dimitri nodded her way, Bernadetta speedwalked past him, finally reaching her beautiful square of loamy dirt. As she began to search for a trowel in the pile of equipment left near the gardens’ center, she could not help but watch as Dimitri made his way around them.

The tall man walked with a care that his size belied, avoiding stepping on any of the blooming plants as he examined them. When he reached a set of indigo reeds, their gazes met again. He smiled at her as he indicated the plants.

“Ah! I remember these. They grow by the waterside in Faerghus. I must say, I did not expect to see them here.”

“Those aren’t-” Bernadetta started, but her voice faded to a whisper as she watched Dimitri gleefully bend down and pick one of the reeds.

“They’re quite delicious!” As if time itself had slowed to a crawl, Bernadetta found herself utterly unable to warn the king of Faerghus in time.

“Dimitri! Those aren’t-”

There was a satisfying _crunch_ as Dimitri bit into the reed, chewing thoughtfully as he rose to his full height.

Mere moments later, he came crashing to the ground.

“Oh noooooo!” Panicked, Bernadetta rushed to Dimitri’s side, horrified to find him utterly unresponsive.

Had she, through her own inaction, just committed _regicide_? 

No, she realized, a trembling hand on Dimitri’s wrist, there was still a pulse! There was still time to save him!

Frantically, she grabbed hold of each of his arms and began to drag the fallen noble towards the castle entrance, one inch at a time.

This wasn’t how Bernadetta had imagined her Saturday morning going.

When he awoke, Dimitri Blaiddyd noticed a few things awry. For one, he was in an infirmary bed, but that paled in comparison to his surprise at seeing the faces of Bernadetta von Varley, Prince Alfonse, and an elderly bald man staring down at him.

“What…happened?” he murmured, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. They all attempted to respond at once, so he relied on his own senses to fill in the details.

His stomach gurgled in protest, he had dirt stains on his hands and face, and Bernadetta appeared to be waving a trowel around as if her life depended on it.

With a groan, the realization hit him.

“I should not have eaten the reeds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This opening chapter is dedicated to the "Put Dedue In Heroes" cause.
> 
> Please, IntSys, give him to us, Dimitri needs help out here.


	2. Safety (Laegjarn, Gunnthra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Mentions of immolation.

Laegjarn cannot remember when she started burning.

Cannot remember where she is, what is happening, cannot process anything but the heat rising within her, spreading through her body. From her heart to her chest to her neck to her eyes, her eyes are burning, she opens her mouth to scream but ash fills it, and it spreads, keeps spreading until every part of her tingles with the memories of her final moments.

When she suddenly wakes, it hasn't gone away. Even as the world fades back into view, the sensations remain, and she knows that she cannot escape the-

"Laeg. Laeg."

Cool arms wrap around her waist, gently pulling her close. A voice in her ear breaks through the panic.

"It's me, okay? You're alright. It's over."

She starts to breathe again, heavy and ragged, but she can feel her chest again, her lungs, her heart that still beats.

"Shhh. Slowly, carefully now."

She struggles through the memory, and finds herself back in the present. Back in bed, back in her body, back with the woman who is sifting gentle fingers through her hair.

"You're alright. You're safe."

Gunnthra kisses her cheek, and the sensations stop.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held out for one (1) chapter in this collection without my Heroes OC rarepair slipping in but oops whoops here we go again.


	3. Frostflower (Laegjarn, Gunnthra)

Woodland creature sounds fill the air around the Order’s camp, their gentle melodies having already lulled most of the expedition to sleep. Laegjarn sits on a stump near the entrance, surveying the open forest around them.

They’re not expecting any trouble this deep in the wilds of Askr, too remote for any known bandit camps or Emblan skirmishes. Still, Frederick is too careful a leader to let the nights go by without a rotating watch, and Laegjarn is more than willing to play her part.

She’s no stranger to lonely mornings, having spent several solo missions for her father in remote locations like this.

Now, however, things feel different. While her will is more resolute than ever, her focus still set like steel, there are quiet thoughts that scratch at the back of her mind.

She misses being home, blankets bunched up around her in bed.

She misses the way the rising sun over Castle Askr shines into her window, and the way she rises without having to check for blades over her bed.

Most of all, she misses the one she wakes up next to. Her gentle smile, groaning yawn, and the feel of arms wrapping around her back and pulling her close.

She misses Gunnthra, and so, she reaches up and touches the flower in her hair.

_“It’s cold.” Laegjarn marvels, spinning the flower in her fingers._

_Gunnthra giggles, a smile spread across her face._

_“It’s a frostflower! They’re very popular in Nifl. I was a little worried they wouldn’t grow here, but I suppose they’re hardy little things!”_

_The plant indeed looks out of place, surrounded by the colorful blooms of Askr’s castle gardens. Its near-translucent blue flesh looks fragile, but holds firm._

_Something chilly suddenly touches Laegjarn’s ear._

_She holds back what would have been quite an embarrassing squeak of surprise, looking curiously at Gunnthra as she tucks the pale flower into a tuft of green hair. Her girlfriend’s smile widens as she steps back to admire her handiwork._

_“Oh! You look adorable like that!”_

_The warm blush that rises to Laegjarn’s cheeks burns away whatever cold feeling was still lingering from the Frostflower’s touch._

_“T-thank you.” Laegjarn dips her head, trying to fit the emotions swirling inside into words. “It makes me think of you.”_

_When her vision rises again, Gunnthra has wrapped her arms around her, looking up with admiration and tenderness._

_“Keep it. And when you’re away, you can use it to remember me.”_

_Laegjarn smiles._

_“I could never forget you.”_

_Gunnthra presses a light-blue fingernail to her lips, humming slightly to herself._

_“Then let it be a reminder. So long as you can feel its chill, know that I am thinking of you. That I am waiting for you to return.”_

_Standing on her tiptoes, Gunnthra plants a kiss on Laegjarn’s cheek._

_“And that I love you. Ever so much.”_

As the morning’s first rays break through the treeline, Laegjarn’s fingers meet the cold petals in her hair.

“Good morning, Gunnthra.” she whispers, though she knows only the wind is listening.

“I’ll be back home soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the description of the Frostflower accessory!
> 
> "Gunnthra's frostflower. Translucent and cold to the touch, this bloom will never melt."


End file.
